poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Paw Flaw
The Paw Flaw is a fan made episode created by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise When Brambles, the brother of Pupnick, comes to the pound after escaping from an evil mastermind, the gang find themselves in another spy adventure. Plot Part 1 (The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are in the Pound Puppies HQ trying to find a home for two maltese puppies) Barkerville: Cooler, I believe that I have found the perfect home for Peaches and Cream. Cooler: Ok. Tell us the location. Barkerville: It's a few blocks from here. Cooler: Ok. Then we'll take them there right now. (An alarm is heard going off.) Cooler: Whoa! What was that? (Gamma enters.) Gamma: There's a puppy in trouble outside the pound! (Cooler, Scrounger, Gamma, and Pupnick go outside) Pupnick: Brambles! Is that you? Brambles: Yes. Pupnick: It's nice to see you again! Brambles: It's nice to see you again too. Now, let's go inside and get away from Dr. Nicholas Paw! Cooler, Scrounger, Gamma, and Pupnick(confused): Dr. Paw? Brambles: He's Clawfiner's older brother. He wants to dognap me in a plot to rule the world! Voice (Off-Screen): He must be around here somewhere, Clawfinger! Clawfinger (Off-screen): Keep looking, Nicholas! Cooler: Let's get you inside. (The quintet rushes back to the puppy pound.) Scrounger: How whould kidnaping you make Dr. Paw rule the world? Brambles: He thinks I have this thing called the brain crystal. Pupnick: The brain crystal! I remember now! Long ago, I was chased by Clawfinger's henchmen because my collar was encased with a brain crystal. (The rest of the heroes enter.) Scrounger: Now, hold the phone, Pupnick. What is exactly a brain crystal? Pupnick: The brain crystal is a special kind of jewel that emits an energy that can control the victim's mind. Scrounger: By the way what happened to the brain crystal afterwards? Nose Marie: Well.....I thought it was pretty so I made a necklace out of it. Tony: Where are Peaches and Cream? (Meanwhille Peaches and Cream are playing in Nose Marie's dog house) Peaches: Cream, I don't think we're suposed to be here. (Cream digs into Nose Marie's jewlery box and pulls out the brain crystal necklace) Cream: What a pretty necklace. Want to try it on, Peaches? Peaches: I don't know, Cream. Nose Marie won't be happy if we touch her stuff. Cream: Oh well. I guess I'll wear it. (Cream putts on the necklace and steps outside) Peaches: Don't let Nose Marie see you wearing that! (One of Dr. Paw's henchmen(Boris) sees Cream wearing the necklace and grabs her) Peaches: Cream! Cream: Help! (Boris carries Cream off) Peaches: Oh no! I must go tell the Pound Puppies! (The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Staff Members of Holly's Puppy Pound enter.) Peaches: Oh! I'm so glad to see you guys! Cooler: What's up, Peaches? Peaches: Cream has been dognapped! (Sees Cream with Boris) There's the kidnapper! Cream: Help me! (Tony rushes to the rescue.) Tony: Unhand that puppy! (Boris grabs a baseball bat.) Boris: How about no? (Boris swings his baseball bat and was about to hit Tony when Momo rushes in, kicks Boris in the face, and sends him flying. Cream rushes to her sister and hugs her.) Cream: That was scary! Nose Marie: (Noticing the necklace) Is that my necklace? Cream: (Sadly) Yes. Tony: You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Taking people's items from their house. Don't you know that's stealing? (Cream hands Tony the necklace. Tony then gives the necklace to Nose Marie.) Tony: Didn't your parents ever told you that stealing is wrong? Cream, you're grounded! In addition, you and Peaches will not be adopted today. Now, you and Peaches march up to your rooms and think about what you did. (Cream and Peaches sadly leave.) Cooler: May I make suggestion? Tony: Yes, Cooler? Cooler: Don't you think that's kinda harsh? Tony: No, Cream needs to be punished and so does Peaches. Nose Marie: Yes, but what about the people who want to adopt them? Tony: They'll just have to wait. Besides, according to the Pound Puppy Rulebook, going to a pup's house without person and stealing means no adoption until further notice. (Everyone else get sad looks on their faces.) Tony: Okay. No adoption until tomorrow. The fact is that they stole Nose Marie's necklace and that's wrong. I'm sure they'll learn their lesson tomorrow. (Meanwhille in Dr. Paw and Clawfinger's secret hide-out) Dr. Paw: Did you get the brain crystal? Boris: No, sir. Apparently, two meddlers by the names of Anthony Rigs and Momo Miyamoto have interfered with the capture. Dr. Paw: Why did I even bother hiring you?! Clawfinger: Don't worry, big brother. I have a better plan. We'll kidnap Tony and Momo and hold them for ransom. Part 2 (Drumstick, Lanford, and Whopper are reading comic books in Drumstick's dog house.) Lanford: Drumstick, may you pass me that Tech-Pooch comic? Drumstick: Sure. Do you mind reaching me a Caption Canine one? (Jewel and Gordon enter) Jewel: Hey, guys. What are you doing? Whopper: We're having a comic book party. Gordon: I didn't know you collect comics, Drumstick. Drumstick: It's a hobby of mine. Lanford: You know, I've been thinking. Jewel: About what? Lanford: About uncle Tony punishing Peaches and Cream. Of course, Peaches and Cream should've known better, but I don't think that's absotively fair. Each of them are my age. (An alarm goes off and Lanford, Drumstick, Gordon, Whopper, and Jewl run out of the dog house. Holly rushes toward them.) Holly: Momo, Tony, Peaches, and Cream have been kidnaped! Lanford: What!? Drumstick: How did this happen?! Holly: There was a big dog that took Peaches and Cream out of their dog house. When Tony and Momo tried to save them, they got captured too! (Marcus, accompanied by Elaine, Cooler, and Nose Marie, enters, crying hysterically.) Marcus: (Sobbing) My baby got dognapped! Holly: Don't worry, Marcus. We'll rescue Momo. Cooler: Right. I'll arrange for some of the strongest Pound Puppies, Staff Members, and Pound Purries as a rescue force. (Later, Cooler gathers Puzzle, Colette, Tim Collie, Big Paw, the PoundRaizers, Badges, Beamer, Susanoo, Samson, Tori, Ming, Catgut, Lee, Yin, Yang, Gamma, TJ, Faith, May, Ramon, and DJ at the meeting room.) Cooler: Ok. We need to rescue Momo, Tony, Cream, and Peaches. Here's my plan..... (Meanehille Lanford is having a meeting with the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound) Lanford: Ok. We need to think up a plan to rescue Momo, Tony, Cream, and Peaches. Jewel: But, our dad is already thinking up a rescue plan. Our plan might interfere with his. Ling: She's right, Lanford. We might as well not get in your dad's way. Lanford: We won't be getting in his way. We'll just be helping him out. Ling: I still don't like the sound of this. Lanford: Now first I think we should invetigate the old pet hotel. Diamond: How do you know about that? Lanford: Because that always were Professor Furrington hides out in Tech-Pooch. Jewel: But that's just a comic book. (Meanwhille, in Dr. Paw's hide-out, Clawfinger and Dr. Paw are eating.) Dr. Paw: No one will ever suspect that this old pet hotel is our secret hide-out. Clawfinger: Unless they read Tech-Pooch. I should know, I read the comics when I was a puppy. (Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo are seen sitting in a cage.) Tony: Peaches? Cream? (Peaches and Cream look at Tony with sad looks on their faces.) Tony: About that punishment I gave you two... I know that you were eager to get adopted. But, when I saw you with Nose Marie's necklace, I thought that you would stoop to stealing others' belongings. Part 3 (Reflex rushes into the Pound Puppies meeting room) Reflex: Cooler! I have something important to tell you! Cooler: What is it Reflex? Reflex: I was walking around town and saw that big dog that kidnapped Tony and Momo go into that old pet hotel! Gamma: Hmph. I guess that's no surprise. Reflex: What do you mean, Gamma? Gamma: With my supersonic hearing, I overheard Lanford discussing his plan to rescue Tony, Momo, Peaches, and Cream. Apparently, I've also heard that Clawfinger and Dr. Nicholas Paw are located that the Howling Suite Resort. It was closed down because the hotel manager was arrested for embezzling the money. Before we can initiate the battle plan, we have to do something about the Sons and Daughters of the Puppy Pound. They could get hurt if they come with us. (Brambles sadly enters.) Brambles: I believe it's my fault that Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo got captured. If I didn't come to the pound, none of this would've happened. Cooler: Don't feel bad about yourself, Brambles. You had no idea this would happen. Brambles: No, Cooler. Since I got Peaches, Cream, Tony, and Momo into this, I'm going to rescue them alone. After all, it's me that Dr. Paw and Clawfinger are after. See you guys. (Brambles leaves.) Faith: We can't let Brambles go by himself. It's too dangerous. Cooler: I agree, Faith. We better follow him. Catgut: What about the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound? Cooler: We'll go talk to them, then we'll follow Brambles. (Gamma get a shocked look on his face as puppy power twinkles over his head.) Gamma: It's too late! They're already at the Howling Suite Resort! (Meanwhille the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are standing outside the hotel) Lanford: Ok, we're all undercover as hotel detectives. (Brambles enters.) Bramble: (Noticing them) What are you doing here? This mission too dangerous for you guys. Go on back to the puppy pound! Lanford: Don't worry. We know what were.... (A trap door opens and the group falls into the cage were Tony, Momo, Peaches, and Cream are in.) Tony: What are you guys doing here? Lanford: We.. uh... came here to rescue you. Tony: Does your father know about this? Lanford: Well.......no. Tony: Lanford, I'm very disappointed in you. The least you could do is ask your father for permission. Lanford: Sorry, uncle Tony. Clawfinger: Now we'll hold you all for ransome. Jewl: So, if our parrents give you the brain crystal you'll let us go? Dr. Paw: Not exactly. (Dr. Paw pushes a butten on his desk that causes the walls on the cage to enclose) Peaches: Oh no! (Clawfinger and Dr. Paw walk out of the room) Cream: Now what are we going to do? Lanford: Wait, is anyone wearing a hair pin? Tony: Why do you ask? Lanford: Because in one Tech-Pooch comic book, Janie, Tech-Pooch's niece is traped in a cage by Professer Furington and she uses her hair pin to unlock the cage. Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes